Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Episode Two
'Chapter 2: The chaotic mess' “Ok, I got it, I can open them up at any time.” Announced Jim. Ransac nodded in response. “Medical Teams on standby.” Daryl gave Jim the signal. The cockpits of the Mobile Suits slowly hissed open. Immediately the medical teams rushed over with their gear. “They’re people in these, looks like they’re unconscious.” Announced one of them. “So we figured, but alive? No living being could’ve handled that kind of gravity.” Said Syrene. As she spoke the medical teams moved the four pilots onto stretchers and rushed them to medical bay. Daryl stopped one of them as they went by. “I want them on constant watch. Also, make sure they’re properly restrained. I don’t want any messy accidents.” “Yes sir!” Replied the medic before rushing off. “Daryl! What is the meaning of this?!” Barked a voice from the catwalk. “Relax, Donovan, the situation is being handled.” Growled Daryl, irritation evident in his voice. “I gave no such order for any actions to be taken, as commander of--” “You seem to forget this is MY ship, and you also forget I’m the one in charge here. In fact, if it wasn’t for MY command, you wouldn’t even be alive to argue the point.” “Yes, and if it wasn’t for your command--” “Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Get along, SHUT UP. We have more important matters than over who’s in charge.” Barked Ransac. The constant war between the two had been on the nerves of everybody aboard the ship and someone had to say it for them. “Don’t take that tone with me, boy. You’ll spend some time in the brig.” Snarled Donovan. “No, he’s right. Now is not the time to argue. If you have any further issue with my command, you can speak to me privately in my quarters. In the meantime, I’m heading to the medical bay.” With that Daryl launched himself into the air and floated off down the hallway. Ransac and Syrene followed close behind. “He’ll have you quarantined if you keep up like that.” Warned Syrene. “Go ahead and let him. He knows I’m too valuable to lock up.” He replied. Syrene chuckled in response. “Full of yourself, aren’t you?” Syrene softened the sting with a kiss on the cheek before floating ahead of him. “Just the simple truth.” Ransac said more to himself than to Syrene. Out of the entire crew of The Traveller, the fates of everyone seemed to rely primarily on the efforts of both him and Setsuna. It was an uncomfortable role to be placed in, but both had long adjusted to that long ago. “Sir! The patient!” “What the hell?!” Shouted Daryl in surprise. Ransac immediately pulled out his gun, crouching into a combat position as he brought himself to a stop in front of the door. One of the pilots, a teenage boy wearing a green tank top, had somehow managed to free himself from his restraints and was now holding the Admiral at gunpoint. “Where am I?” Demanded the pilot. “Let him go, then I’ll answer any questions you have. Then maybe you can answer some of ours.” Ransac’s attention was diverted as the other pilots began to show signs of waking. The boy also seemed to notice. Suddenly he threw Daryl on top of Ransac, soaring past as he did. The action managed to stun him for a moment. By the time he was able to leave the medical bay, the pilot was gone. “He’s probably looking for the hanger.” Said Ransac. “Agreed.” Said Daryl. Then over the com he announced: “Attention all personnel! One of the pilots has escaped! Lock down all passages to the hanger immediately! The pilot should be considered hostile.” “Donovan is gonna love this.” Groaned Ransac, already he could picture the admiral’s reaction. He immediately launched himself through the hall in the direction of the hanger. “Tighten their restraints!” Ordered Daryl to the medical personnel. Ransac soared through every possible pathway to the hanger he could think of. Just when he seemed out of hope, he heard Setsuna speak. “Hold it, don’t move.” He ordered to someone unseen. Ransac came around the corner to see the pilot with his hands up in surrender. “Good work, Setsuna. Now let’s get him to the brig.” Just as Ransac had finished, the pilot made a bold move. He immediately launched himself onto Ransac, slamming him to the floor before going after Setsuna. Before the pilot could react, Setsuna delivered a powerful punch to the stomach. Unknown to the pilot, Setsuna’s body was no longer entirely flesh. Since he was still wearing his pilot’s uniform, the only hint that he was different were his eyes. Instead of a relatively soft strike of gloved skin against the pilots stomach, it was literally with the strength of solid steel. Needless to say, the pilot went down hard. “Please tell me you didn’t kill him.” Groaned Ransac as he climbed to his feet. The question was answered by a groan from the pilot. Setsuna responded by picking the boy up and pinning him against the wall. “Who are you?” He demanded. “He-Heero Yuy.” Gasped the pilot. He was still winded by the blow. “Well, Heero, mind explaining why you attacked my friend back there?” Demanded Ransac. The pilot seemed to seize up. From his reaction, he wasn’t about to answer any more questions. “Come on, Setsuna, let’s get him back to medical bay, hopefully you didn’t do too much damage to him.” When they arrived, they found the other pilots had also awakened. Some were even struggling against their bonds. Standing over each of them was a man armed with a gun. Also present, was Donovan. “Well, now that that chaotic mess is cleaned up, perhaps we can get some answers.” He growled. 'Chapter 3: The Pilots' “Now, tell me your names.” Demanded Donovan. One of the pilots, a young man with an afro, was the first to answer. “Amuro Ray.” He answered. “Name’s Ash.” Answered another. “Charlie.” Said the last simply. “And yours?” Demanded Donovan to the still winded pilot. “He calls himself Heero.” Said Ransac. “Very well then, perhaps you’d care to explain what you were doing out there during the battle. Your mobile suits don’t match anything currently used by the Earth Sphere Federation nor The Ascent.” This question seemed to confuse them. It was immediately evident from their expressions that they had no clue who or what the Ascent were. “Would Admirals Daryl and Donovan please meet me in the conference room? Bring the pilots with you, it’s important they attend this meeting.” Announced Syrene over the com. “This should be good.” Said Donovan as he motioned for the medics to release the pilots from their restraints. “Keep that one under heavy watch.” He ordered Setsuna, indicating Heero. The group was then escorted to the conference room, the guards not taking their eyes off of them. When they arrived, Ransac was surprised to see more than just Syrene were present. All five members of Phoenix Squad were present, as well as Jim and Longshot. Must be important if she has the others here. “What’s this about Syrene?” Asked Longshot. “We found something that may interest you guys.” Answered Jim. Syrene nodded in agreement and turned to the screen behind her. The image was a 3D rendering of a strange tube constantly moving up and down. “This, is a wormhole. As most of you may know, we recently just witnessed one during the battle. The effects of such a phenomenon were quite apparent. However, one thing seemed off, them.” Explained Syrene. At the word “them”, she indicated the pilots. “Normally such a powerful gravity well as that created by the unusual wormhole would’ve crushed them into tin cans.” Continued Jim. “So we’ve established so far.” Replied Daryl. “However, it seems that this, while abnormal, was actually more strange than we initially thought. The wormhole was artificial.” Continued Syrene. This got their attention. “An artificial wormhole? Can such a thing be done?” Asked Donovan. “It’s not unheard of. The ELS used a very similar means of travel when they first arrived at Earth in large numbers.” Explained Jim. “You mean invaded.” Said Ransac. The two seemed to ignore his comment. “So someone somehow created an artificial wormhole and dropped these pilots off somewhere by random? Forgive me, but this seems unlikely.” Said one of the pilots from Phoenix Squad. “The power required to make a stable wormhole for travel would be astronomical.” Added Daryl. “And that’s the keyword, stable. We’ve been able to determine that not only was the wormhole actually unstable, but it forked off into five separate directions. “By directions we don’t mean it opened at several different points, what we mean, is that the wormhole actually breached the walls of our dimension.” Added Jim. “So you believe these pilots came from separate dimensions through this unstable wormhole?” Asked Daryl. It was not an uncertain question. Both he and Ransac had been around Syrene long enough to know she never gave a theory unless she was certain. “Different timelines actually. That’s why they’re machines seem so different from ours.” Explained Syrene. “And that’s why they didn’t seem to know who the Ascent were. The Ascent simply didn’t exist where they came from.” Said Ransac. Things were beginning to make sense, if in an odd and unexpected way. “An alarming theory to be sure, but it fails to explain how they survived the gravity well.” “The reports say that each machine was glowing when they exited the wormhole. My best guess is that the glow was some kind of unknown protection as they traveled through.” “Long story short, release them.” Ordered Ransac. “Hold on, we’re still not sure if we can trust them.” Said Donovan. “Nor can the same be the said about us. From what Syrene tells us, their reactions are at the very least understandable.” Replied Daryl. Donovan nodded in agreement. “Perhaps you’re right, I still want them closely guarded though.” With that the guards released the pilots. Heero glared at Setsuna, but didn’t make any moves outside of that. “We’re sorry for your treatment, but as you can see you caught us off guard, and we’re fighting a war.” Apologized Daryl. "A war against what?" Asked Charlie. The Ascent, they're a group of people who were banished from Earth and managed to built their own civilation. Unfortunatly we forgot completely about them and upon first contact, they became highly aggressive. This war is their attempt to seek revenge, so far they've managed to beat us back pretty well." And--. An unease suddenly exploded through Ransac. He knew what that feeling meant. “Attention all personnel! The Ascent has returned! Their current strength consists of three mobile suit carriers and two heavy assault craft. Everyone to battle stations for immediate engagement!” “Three carriers? Dammit we’re in no shape to handle that kind of attack force!” Growled Donovan. “I agree, but complaining about it will get us nowhere. Guards, get these pilots new uniforms!” Ordered Daryl. The command surprised them. “Sir?” Asked one of the guards uncertainly. “You heard me, we need all the help we can get. It seems we’ve dragged them into this mess. The moment The Ascent sees them leave the Traveller they’ll be labeled targets by them.” With that the guards took the now alert pilots to the changing area. “Never a dull moment.” Said Ransac as he took off for the hanger. Category:Ransac16 Category:Crossover